legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Trail of Destruction
Paper Trail of Destruction '''is a quest given by Paper Trail at the desk inside the Crystal Castle. It is a rather short quest that takes place entirely in the Crystal Kingdom. It simply requires the player to run around the center of the Crystal Kingdom and deliver eviction notices to three ponies. Quest initiation The player can start the quest by talking to Paper Trail at the desk inside the Crystal Castle and agreeing to help him. Paper Trail requires urgent help regarding expired licenses, and tasks the player to hand out eviction notices to those concerned. He mentions that it is technically a job and promises that the player will be paid as such. '''Journal: Paper Trail wants me to hand out eviction notices to three groups at the Crystal Fair. The first one I need to tackle is Free Trade. I'll get the other two parties at a late time. *''Give the notice to Free Trade.'' Paper Trail As instructed by Paper Trail, the notices are to be given in order of urgency, starting from Free Trade. Upon receiving the notice, Free Trade notices that the notice is not current, and brings attention to the player about it. Journal: I handed out the first notice to Free Trade. Next stop: Scattershot and Blueberry. But Free Trade noticed something weird about his notice: It was out of date. I might want to keep an eye on that in the future. *''Talk to Scattershot.'' *''Talk to Blueberry.'' Scattershot and Blueberry Upon delivering the notice to Scattershot and Blueberry, Scattershot becomes worried about the notice, mentioning that he already settled it previously. Blueberry then confirms by saying that they renewed their license the previous month, and on further inspection, she reveals that the notice is dated last year which they did not set up the booth yet. Journal: I've talked to Free Trade, Scattershot, and Blueberry about their notices. However, it seems like all the notices have significant errors on them. I'll go ahead and talk to Fair Game about his notice, but after that, maybe I should talk to Paper Trail, see what's really going on. *''Speak to Fair Game.'' Fair Game When the player hands the notice over to Fair Game, he reveals that he is the supervisor of the fair, and that he does not have a booth. He also mentions that the notice contains many errors, and accuses that the player is either pulling a prank or trying to drag the fair's name through the mud. After the player explain the origin of the notice, Fair Game requests the player to find out more about the issue from Paper Trail, and agrees to disregard the conversation and notice. Journal: After meeting up with all the groups, it seems like Paper Trail made a huge mistake with the eviction notices. They're all either wrong or outdated. I need to confront him to find out what in Equestria is going on. *''Tell Paper Trail about the mistakes.'' Quest completion After returning to Paper Trail, the player will be able to inform him of his errors. He does not believe that he made the mistakes at first, but after checking he acknowledges the mistakes, which is a result of him not getting enough sleep. He thanks the player for catching his mistake, and offers to pay the player for completing the job. If the player accepts the payment, they will be rewarded with 100 Bits. Regardless of whether the player accepts the payment or not, they will gain 500 XP in all talents for completing the quest. Journal: Paper Trail has realized his mistake and has agreed to be less of a workaholic. I doubt he will change overnight, but hopefully this whole eviction notice fiasco has helped him see how important it is to get a good night's sleep. Gallery Papertrailod.PNG|The first Journal entry once the player has accepted the quest. Category:Quests Category:Crystal Castle